Multisoul
by bellashade
Summary: A champions soul in a wizards body. Not to mention the sorceress, the martial artist and the scientist, the thief and the immortal sword wielder in the same body.
1. of souls and memorys

multi by Bellashade

Disclaimer: If ya recognse it then i obviously don't own it do i? wish i did though

This is the Second rough draft to and be honest it STILL needs much more work. I've added some scenes and taken some away and totally rewrote the end :D

As you'll probably notice is still have no beta soooo if you want to volenteer send me a mail or talk to me on my yahoo group. I need someone who loves the story, will give me idea's and give me a swift boot to get me typing. anyway on with the story

#chapter1

Harry knew something was coming he could feel it. He didn't know what it was or whether it would be good or bad, but he knew it was comming.

"Harry what is wrong with you, you can't sit still." Hermione asked exasperated as they sat waiting for the first years.

"I don't know it's like somethings going to happen something really drastic."

"Don't worry about it mate, this is Hogwarts it can't be anything bad." Ron said seemingly forgetting about what had happened in previous years and the other students gave him odd looks.

"Look, go talk to Proffessor Dumbledore when the feast is over," Hermione sugested and Harry nodded and turned to the sorting.

When the sorting had finished Harry was feeling a bit better nothing had happened. alas he thought that too soon just as the headmaster stood up to do his speech Harry started glowing Hermione was the first to notice.

"Harry!" She screamed as he fell backwards curling up as he did so, he started to float upwards and finished curling into a featal position. Under him formed a flower made of pure light the 6 petal curled upward hiding the young wizard from view and it solidified into an bud. It shifted slightly so looked like an egg like shape, and you couldn't see where the petals had been.

"A cocoon," Hermione gasped, "it looks like a cocoon!"

"Headmaster?" Ron asked nervously.

"I'm sorry mr Weasley i've never seen anything like this, we will just have to wait to see if Miss Granger is right. It will be interesting to see how much Harry has changed when he comes out."

Meanwhile inside the cocoon Harry was talking to a female version on himself, she had the scar, the bright green eyes the messy black hair, although it was very long and tied back in a braid, she was also wearing jeans and a tanktop.

"Hello Harry." She said.

"Err hello," he said back.

"I assume your wondering why your here looking at a female version of yourself?"

"Yeah just about."

"You may call me Jamie while were here, the explination may seem a little hard to understand but basically I'm another part of you. A part that was hidden at your birth."

"A female part?" he asked inceduously.

"No not really. I just choose to be female, now heres the explination about why we're in here. You see long ago the Higher Gods saw that there would be trouble in all dimensions but well they couldn't interfere directly so they choose soul. That soul lived many lives, before they decided on 6 lives that were enough for the champion to start him off."

"What has that got to do with me?"

"The soul was then reborn into another, what they call the 7th life, the life of Harry James Potter."

"So my soul was this champions soul?"

"Not was, IS that champions soul, the reason you are now inside this cocoon is to intergrate the other 6 personalities and abilities."

"Who were these people?"

"One was a woman called Washuu, she lived about Twenty-eight thousand years, she was a genius. With her technology she could literally do anything, space travel was childplay to her. The next was methos he was 15 thousand when he died, he was a master with a sword and at trickery. The next was Bakura he was a thief and a Shadow master"

"Shadow master?"

"You'll learn about that later, the next life was Darien fawkes, another thief he had an implant in his brain that let him go invisible, however there was a downside. The invisibility was caused by QuickSilver and it caused Darien to act like a junkie trying to get a fix with the stuff, however with the transfer you will still be able to use his QuickSilver abilty without being indanger of the QuickSilver madness."

"That a relief."

"The 5th life was Lina Inverse she was a Sorceress, very powerful one to."

"So in other lives i've been female?"

"In the 6th life you were both, Ranma Saotome, a martial artist, he had a curse that made him change gender with a splash of water. Cold water turned him female hot water changed him back."

"Weird, so where exactly are we? and what happens now."

"Inside the cocoon," Jamie answered, "over the next 2 weeks you'll intergrate those 6 lives, you'll know what they knew. Feel what they felt, It'll take you a while to full master there powers but your only in here to intergrate them, you can learn to use the power on the outside."

"Will this ever happen again?"

"Yes whenever the gods decide you need a boost you'll come back to the cocoon." Jamie then smiled, "Lets get started."

Time past and people became more and more worried for the young wizard in the cocoon especially when each petal started to glow a differant colour. Suddenly the cocoon stated to open and Harry Potter was shown to all there weren't many physical changes except his hair was so long it was blanketing him slowly as if just awakening Harry uncurled and stretched. Stepping off the round platform Harry blinked at the students, took a step forward tripped over his hair and fell flat on his face.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron cried jumping up from their seat and running to him.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley please let Mr Potter breathe" Dumbledore said amused as the two glomped onto Harry who was still sat on the floor.

"Hey 'Mione, Ron im fine, just extremly hungry," he said heading for the nearest table before snagging some sandwiches as it was lunch time.

"Harry would you mind comming to the hospital wing so we can check you out and make sure nothing untoward happened" Harry nodded and he and the headmaster headed to the hospital wing where they were met with a fussing Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy a full scan please we need to find out whats changed" Poppy nodded and started to reel off a large number of spells whose results was written on a parchment in the air which kept growing as spells were cast and result were gathered.

"he's totally healthy, most likly very hungry though, his powerlevel has risen quiet dramatically, but that is all i can find" poppy told Dumbledore.

"Harry maybe you can tell us what happened while you were in the cocoon?"

"I don't remember," he said quietly.

"Well you must be carefull for the next few weeks we don't know what could have happened while you were in there or what could happen to you now your out," Poppy ordered.

"I will madam," Harry agreed.

"Now Harry shall we ajurn to my office, we still need to have a talk" Harry nodded and off the two went.

Once they were sitting in the headmasters office Dumbledore offered Harry a lemon drop which he turned down.

"Well onto buisness Harry you'll start back at your classes on Monday as today is Saturday, Proffessor Macgonagal will give you your time table later today. Also we need you to take up occulamency again, I know you and Severus don't get on Harry but you do need this." Dumbledore told him, "and it may help you remember."

"I'm sorry but i can't do that with Snape."

"Harry that isn't a request you need the training and Severus is the only one with enough time and experiance to teach you."

"Fine, is there anything else sir."

"No Harry that was all," Harry noded curtly and left.

At the gargoyle he found Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny waiting for him wanting to know what happened to him inside the cocoon but he maintained the fact he didn't remember.

"However i do have to take occulamency with Snape again"

"Your joking mate?" Ron said horrified Harry shook his head.

The day passed and night came, when everyone asleep Harry rose silently from his bed and using QuickSilver he silently walked through the hall of Hogwarts heading for a certain girl toilets.

"Open." He wispered in the snakes tongue and dissapeared down into the chamber casting 'scougrify' spells everywhere before heading into the main chamber. Once there he accessed Washuus memories for how to access her holographic computer, getting it up he programmed a load of bots to clean the whole thing from top to bottom and make it at least habitable.

"Now lets see." Harry said talking to himself. "I can't practice Bakura's powers until i can find a good deck of Duel Monsters cards which they don't sell in this dimention so I'll have to make my own. However i can practice Lina's magic and Ranma and Methos's unarmed kata's and practice coming in and out of QuickSilver not to mention i have to recalibrate Ryoko's gems to fit me, ooh and i want to get a few scans of my body done see what Poppy missed, hmm my brain must have changed to incorporate the other powers, not to mention this many memories," Harry ramabled to himself while bringing one of his computers into real time and space and then put Ryoko's gems into a slot and started to re-calibrate them.

"Ooh what that? Hmm look like i put Ryo-oki into stasis when Ryoko died and forgot she was there. Oh well I'll just have to pretend i have no knowledge of where she came from."

A pod was brought into view and with a hiss is started to open. Grabbing a siringe from nowhere with a solution to wake Ryo-oki up in it he injected the Cabbit and waited for her to wake, which she did slowly and then started to panic when she couldn't feel her special people.

"Calm down Ryo-oki, it's me Washuu just in a differant form." Slowly Ryo-oki stated to calm down especially when she founnd a very weak link between the two of them which was strengthened as Ryo-oki accepted Harry words.

"Miamia." or tanslated what the heck happenned.

"Life happened, Ryoko as you know died when Tenchi chose Aeyka, so you were put into stasis, my old body also died, and i was reborn here as Harry James Potter. There are a few other people memories in this body as well, when i found out you were in there I immediatly revived you. I'm also recalibrating Ryoko's gems," Harry explained.

The night passed quickly as Harry went through 2 hours of kata's, plus an hour of meditation, and another hour of scans, fixing scanners onto his body Harry and Ryo-oki left the chamber of secrets, leaving the bots still cleaning, he headed for the dorm and hopefully 4 hours sleep.

The next day Harry was awoken by Ron and the 2 headed down to breakfast collecting Hermione on the way through the common room.

In the middle of breakfast Dumbledore tapped his glass and stood.

"I appologise for interupting your breakfast but there seems to be a shortage of carrots in the kitchen, if anyone knows where the carrots have dissapared to please report to your head of house, however this is not limited just to the kitchen it seems like Hagrids carrot patch has also been raided."

"Who on earth would steal carrots?" Ron asked incedulously, and just at that moment Ryo-oki came through the wall carrying a carrot.

"She would" Harry said looking at Ryo-oki "Ryo please tell me you did NOT eat every single carrot in the castle?"

"Miammiamia." Ryo-oki answered.

"You hid them? Why?"

"Miah miah."

"No one is going to steal your carrots Ryo-oki."

"Wow Harry what sorta creature is that?" Neville asked

"She's a cabbit, she appeared last night, we have a mind link and according to her she was born in the cocoon with me. She said she was hungry last night because she had just been hatched so she left me to find food. I had no idea she would manage to hide evey single carrot in the castle," Harry said.

"mia mia miah."

"Yes i'll plant you a carrot patch, im going to have to aren't i seeing how much you seem to eat."

"miah miah."

"Well thats not so bad then."

"What did she say?" Hagrid asked.

"That she won't eat as much she just needed to replenish her body stores to a normal amount," Harry explained. "Hey Hagrid would you mind keeping an eye on her while im in class?"

"Sure Harry."

"Mia miah." said Ryo-oki "What else does she eat?"

"Other than carrots? metal," Harry said, "So if any metal devices or suits of armour go missing ryo-oh-ki will most likely be the culprit."

The day passed slowly and the night followed the night before and Harry was again awoken by Ron but this time he was more urgent as they had classes.

"Hey I forgot to ask who is the new DADA teacher?" Harry asked as he looked at his scedual.

"Proffessor Lupins back to teach it," Hermione told him.

"But he has Moody and Tonks helping him," Ron added.

"So what have i missed?"

"Not much most of the classes are going over stuff we have or should have already learnt," Hermione said.

the classes were uneventful, and to be honest boring, for Harry especially as with his new abilities. He had gained a photographic memory. The only interest he had was comparing wand magic to the magic he learned as Lina inverse. except for an incident in DADA when Remus asked Harry to demonstrate his patronus, the patronus wasn't the same anymore Harry watched stunned as the spell was formed, it's base was obviously the stag but it had 3 wings which Harry recognised as the wings of the lighthawk, it seemed to drip with a wet substance which Harry had a feeling was supposed to represent the counter solution to the QuickSilver madness, the stag had a mane of braids and a group of swords were orbiting the creature.

"Woah i didn't know patroni could change." Harry gasped looking at the stag.

"I've never seen one change." Remus said equally stunned.

Other than that the day passed quickly and so did continueing days untill Harry was called to Snapes office for his first occulamency lesson of the year.

"Sit prepare yourself." Snape snapped then, "legimens."

Both of them got flashes of when Harry was in he cocoon.

"Concentrate Harry, you must contain the powers dariens will be the easiest for you to learn but you must keep a hold of you emotions least you activate it or deactivate it when you least want to and keep you emotions in check you need to keep as much as your base personality as possible. if you can dampen everything down and only bring up the qualitys you need at the time, you are not strong enough mentally to absorb the full personalitys without loosing yourself."

"Well well looks like those memories are in there i must inform Dumbledore of this," Snape mutted not realising Harry could hear him perfectly well.

"I'm sorry professor but i cannot allow that," Harry said and started chanting one of Lina's privacy spells.

"What did you do? and how the hell did you learn it?" Snape said when the spell had been completed.

"The spell was one i learnt in the cocoon, yes i have all my memories from that time, the spell basically doesn't allow you to tell anyone what you see in my mind or anything i tell you to do with the cocoon."

"Why? Why wouldn't you tell the headmaster what happened to you?"

"Trust, he doesn't have mine, not many people do, not really. Oh they think they do but they don't." Harry then sighed "Seeing as your under that spell i will answer your questions regarding the cocoon."

"What happened inside it? who was that female you?"

"The female me was part of my subconcious placed their by the gods for when i came of age, im not a wizard anymore not really." Harry explained, "They called me their champion, i belong to them now. I'll do jobs for them once voldemort is gone and i've grown a bit more and i'll be asked to help in other dimentions. My soul has lived many lives in many differant dimentions the gods chose 6 lives out of those hundreds, the cocoon was to allow me to absorb those live into me, everything that made them those people was put into me abillies, memories personalities." Suddenly Harrys head tilted to the side looking quizzical.

"What?" Snape wondered.

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing just the gems are ready, i need to go down to the chamber of secrets."

"The chamber why?"

"It's where i've been training," he walked through the door then poked his head back in and asked, "You coming?" the two headed down to the chamber.

"Why did you ask me to come with you?"

"I need scans of a wizard to compare how differant the result from my scans are." Harry explained stepping into the main chamber Harry swore and shouted for Ryo-ohki.

"Ryo, how many time do i have to tell you DO NOT EAT MY LAB!"

"Ahh so it's not just carrots then?" Snape smirked.

"No and until she makes up the spatial differance were all going to be missing carrots and equipment."

"Spatial differance?"

"The Ryo-ohki has two forms one is a cabbit the other is a spaceship." Harry explained bringing up a holographic representation of the Ryo-oh-ki's ship form. "One of my previous lives designed her and placed her in stasis, but before she could remove Ryo-oh-ki Washuu died but this lad exisit on all planes of existant, doesn't matter the dimention i was in i could still access this lab. So all i had to was unfreeze Ryoohki now sit on that chair please" Harry gestured and Snape sat the chair then reclined and Harry brought out other pieces of equipment and proceeded to scan the entirety of Snapes body paying particular intrest to his head and the place where the dark mark is.

"I want you to wear these for the next few days so i can get a reading of energy usage" Harry said holding up 3 thin chains "Once their on they'll be invisible, you'll still be able to feel them but not see them, this one goes around you waist" Harry said picking up the largest, "This one around your head," he picked up the next one "and the last goes over your mark." he then placed them in their correct position.

"I'll remove them on our next occulenmency lesson."

"What have you found about yourself so far?"

"Well comparing it othe result i have of normal humans, i have found that there are alot of diviances, im partial human but only about 15 percent, there are other things in my make up i can't identify, however, i have found thatanother 0.5 percent of me is the species Washuu was, with the energy scans i've found out how to activate Ranma's curse and Washuu's age ability"

"Curse? Age ability?"

"Washuu could choose her age she preferred to look around 12 it's alot like the metamophamagi, as for Ranma his curse was that he was aquatransexual."

"You mean he changed gender with water?" Snape asked agast.

"Yep" Harry nodded and with a twist of power he turned female, "What i really want to do is get a good scan of Hermione plus one of the pure blood females, and the same for the male muggleborn. i could get Ryo-ohki to eat my scanner equipment and get her to scan Hermione but that won't give me the energy changes when she's doing magic" female Harry paced around.

"Why don't you give her a piece of jewellery with the scanners in and for godsake turn back that extremely disconcertaining to see you like that."

"She doens't normaly where jewlery but if i can get the sensor small enough i can put them on her clothes." Harry said still pacing but mid pace he melted back to his male form.

"That is intruging to watch."

"Hmm?"

"The change from male to female"

"You should see the way Dariens power works." Harry said with a shrug and put his hand over the table, "Watch but don't touch it'll be freezing." quickly the QuickSilver covered the table making it vanish.

"What did you do?"

"The stuff i used is called QuickSilver it's a very special liquid, you see normaly things reflect the light which is why you can see me but not the thing directly behind me, QuickSilver however bends the light so it basically make you invisible however the synthetic implant causes you to become chemicaly dependant on it, like junkie wanting their fix, it causes the QuickSilver madness, your a slave to your desires, the first time Darien went under he nearly raped a woman and attacked his brother."

"And you?"Snape asked slightly worried that he would have to deal with a out of control Harry Potter.

"No the gland in my head in natural, it was so much apart of Darien that when he died it stayed with his soul and when i was merged with the previous me's that came with them."

"Why are you explaining all these things to me?" Snape asked confused.

"You can be trusted with that spell on you and i'll need help to train when i do the harder stuff i may collapse i need someone here to make sure i don't totally over do it."

"And the summer?"

"I'll go into the wilds build myself a cabin live and practice there with a mix of Washuu's tech and Lina's magic nothing could get within 5 miles without me knowing about it, and if i need to i can get off planet side with Ryo-ohki." Harry said with a shrug taking out the 3 red gems from their compartment where had been recalibrated.

"What are those?"

"The gems belonged to my daughter Ryoko, the're like mini batterys, each one has more than enough power to let me destroy a planet, once i have a harness one them it will be childplay to destroy voldemort," Harry then looked at Snape as he pushed on of te gems into his right wrist and the next in his left one and the last went in the base of his neck, the gems were quickly covered by a strong notice me not charm as well as a glamour. "Any of my powers used the right way could destroy voldemort, i could design a weapon, kill him with a ki enegery blast, use the QuickSilver to sneak up on him and use an avada kadavra or one of Lina's spells, so many ways." Harry told him.

"Harry where were you last night you didn't come back to the dorms and we were up waiting for you till 12?" Hermione asked.

"I was with Snape until 11 and then i went and sat up in the astronomy tower."

"Meeting someone?" Ron asked with a sly smile.

"No just looking at the stars and the view."

The next night Harry met Snape outside myrtles bathroom, with a nod to the professor Harry led the way down into the chamber.

"What are you planning tonight?"

"Magic training, i'll start by trying wizarding spells wandlessly that will help my control, once i have those mastered, which will be at least a few weeks, i'll start on the weakest of Lina's spells. I'll spend 2 hours doing that, then 2 hours kata, That will put us at midnight as it's 8 now, at the end of the first 2 hours im going to be magically exausted and thats the best time to do physical"

"oh?"

"yes, if i start physical training now, it won't be so much my body getting trained but my Magic comensating for what i know should be there, in a normal situations i would use my interal energy, in this case my magic and boost my speed, perception, and strength"

"i see, so in order for your body to get stronger instead of your magic you have to be magically exausted"

"yes and also being mentally exausted helps because it means i can't focus so much on if im doing it right, im just letting my body remember what it can do"

"what do you need me to do?" Snape asked as Harry conjoured a sofa and a large floating cusion, the younger gestured the professor to the sofa while he sat tailor style on the cusion.

"just watch, make sure im doing the spells right."

Closing his eyes harry took a deep breath before opening them and lifting his right hand with his palm facing upwards and commanding "lumos" and sighing in dissapointment as nothing happened before his eyes norrowed in determination and harry envisioned a ball of light being suspended above his palm, before he had even had a chance to say the spell a ball errupted into existence momenterilly blinding both Harry and Snape before Harry absorded the ball

"congratulations Mr. Potter that has to be the brightest lumos i've ever seen" Snape said dryly

"sorry to dissapoint but that wasn't a 'lumos' it was just a big ball of magic, lumos is simulated sunlight, what i did was basically just pull a bit of magic out of myself and shaped it into a ball" Harry explained "maybe Lumos wasn't the best spell to start with"

Time past and Harry learnt his powers with Snapes help true trust grew between the two of them at the end of term the two stopped to talk before they seperated for the Summer.

"Here," Harry said giving Snape a small device that would stick onto his clothes, "it's a tracking device if you need me all you have to do is press the green part of the clip press it more then once if you need me urgently. Also this is a comunications device" Harry explained handing the Proffessor another gadget this one looked alot like the comunicators from startrek "flip it open and press the button with the lightning that will put you through to mine, the howling wolf will be Remus's when i get around to casting the secrets spell on him."

A while later Harry stood saying goodbye to the Weasleys when he spotted Vernon's red face.

"Uncle Vernon's here i'll see you at school in 6 weeks or at the HQ." Harry siad quickly giving them a hug before walking to Vernon Dursley.

"Come one boy i haven't got all day." He growled and looked in disgust at the very long braid Harry had taken to wearing his hair in, no matter the length Harry hair was it still ended up being totally wild looking the braid was the only way to even attempt to tame it.

"And when we get home you are going to cut that braid off."

"I don't think so Uncle."

"Don't you dare act so insolent to me you little freak."

"I don't exactly care Uncle this is my last summer in your dubious care and i won't be here long." After that the car was quiet until they got to 4 privet drive where vernon ordered hrry to go to his room and stay there.

As soon as he got to his room Ryo-ohki hopped out of his clothes and onto the bed.

"mia mia?"

"We'll leave tonight, we'll go and get a house set up in the wild of japan."

That night at about midnight Harry put his trunk into Washuu's lad sent, hedgwig to the burrow, activated his invisibility and slipped out the window using the raywing spell he and Ryo-ohki wentup onto the roof where the cabbit was thrown high into the air so she could have room to change into her space ship shape form and teleported onto her bridge.

"Set a course for the wild of japan Ryo-ohki" Harry commanded settelling onto his recliner. Harry jumped when the comunicator he had in his poket went off.

"Yup?" he answered knowing who it was.

"Your dissapearance has been noted and Dumbledore has sent out search partys for you."

"Already? Well nevermind he wont find me, in a few minutes i'll be building my house in the wilds"

"Wilds?"

"Mmhmm"

"Harry where exactly are you heading?"

"Japan," Harry chirped, "and i'll be living in my female form for the rest of the summer, there no way anyone will recognise me, now all i have to do is work out the teleport spell of Linas and i'm set."

"very well please keep contact though."

"I will Snape don't worry, Hey if Remus needs a place to spend his transformation you can send him this way, if fact send him anyway once i've got my house up i want to see if i can help him."

"Alright, keep yourself safe."

"I will," Harry said and cut the communication. "Ryo give me a scan of japan, lets see if we can find a nice piece of land that doesn't belong to anyone, specifically somewhere with a forrest, a large piece of grassy land for the house though and maybe a lake although we can build that ourselves" it took Ryoohki about 20 minutes to find a place and fix the records so that Washuu Lina Saotome-Fawkes owned the land.

Ryo-ohki landed and tranported Harry onto the ground rubbing hs hands together Harry melted into his female form and called forth her bots from her lab and left them to build the house. Frowning she realised that food would be a good idea and other essentials, thinking for a moment she remember a certain vehicle she had stored in subspace poping it out she aged herself a bit and hopped in the modified jeep telling Ryo-ohki she'd be back with food as well as plants and seeds in a few hours.

The nearest town was actually only an hours drive away which was good although it wasn't very big she could get all her supplies there.

"Konban'wa welcome to our fair town you heading through?" The lady behind the counter at the supermarket asked obviously looking for gossip.

"Nope i bought land a few miles away from here and had a house built i'll be staying for the next 6 weeks."

"well then i hope we see you around here."

"You will do im planning to spend at least a few months a year here"

"I'm keoda rei by the way"

"Saotome-Fawkes Washuu"

"You sound like your from england."

"I am, i work there so i don't often get to come back to japan, but i lived here for awhile when i was small." She said as she paid for her groceries.

"The towns having a barbecue this saturday your welcome to come."

"Thank you i'll think about it i just need to get the house sorted first, but i'd love to atleast stop by for a while." Harry said as she left putting her thing in the jeep she then headed to her next shop and then the next and soon finished her shopping and was heading back.

When she got back her new home she was pleased to see it already completed and even a carrot patch had been dug out

A week later and Harry was stood in the middle of the desert, he was finally ready to perform a ki blast first he centered himself then started to call up his Ki energy forming it into a sphere between his palms keeping his concentration he pulled on hand away leaving the sphere hovering above his right palm, he then drew his arm back and threw the ball.

Sand flew up and obstucted everything once it settled Harry smirked in satisfaction of the long trench the sphere had cut.

"And that was without tapping into the gems" he muttered happily taking a deep breath Harry brought his hands up again and slowly tapped into the power gems it took all his will power and concentration to stop the ball from getting to big but he managed it and then he threw the sphere as far as he could and watched it speed away he quickly shielded his face the the blast hit the sand and braced himself for the aftershock of the hit, unfortunatly he didn't brace enough and was lifted off his feet and went sent head over heels backwards until he again tapped into the gems and stabilised himself in the air. Harry yelled in giddyness when he saw the product of his blast there was now a very large crater. Harry then used the gems to telerport back to Japan he really didn't want to be around if someone was close enough to come and investigate the explosion.

Once in his home he curled in a chair with ryo-oh-ki and a book to rest as performing those blasts had taken more out of him then he had realised.

In the middle of the night Harry sprung bolt upright as she came awake breathing hard she dashed away the tears leaking from her eyes and jumped from the bed with a thought she was cloathed in a clothes that were stored in her subspace pocket. Leather trousers, combat boots, a black shirt, a long black dragon hide jacket that reached down to mid calf, on her wrists and neck the three gems glowed with a fierce light her hair was in a tight braid down her back and was wrapped in what seemed to be metal threads. She teleported with a scowl to the place where her vision was centered, reapearing she looked saddly at the destoryed town for a second before looking for either survivors or deatheaters.

She walked on deaths feet through the town noting bodies everywhere until she came to the centre where she was horrifeid to see a 7 poles sticking up from the ground with pieces of wood aroud the bottom, the Deatheaters were going to hold a witch burning on the 7 muggles. Luckily the deatheaters had yet to set the pyres alight and Harry quickly cast an air shield around them glaring at the Deatheaters a sword of pure energy grew into her hands and she dashed forward intent on showing the Deatheaters what the town felt when their numbers were cut down with no mercy.

"**_Source of all power,_**

_**Wind which blows to the East!**_

**_FLARE ARROW!"_** She cried casting a spell behind her to hit a group while using her sword to deal with another.

it wasn't long before there were no more deatheaters left

"Aqua create" Harry invoked quietly using the summoned water to wash her hand and face of blood before heading to the muggles still on the pyre, Harry sighed as they cowered away from her even though she had saved them they had been forced to witness her slaughter the deatheaters silently she cut them from their bonds.

She watched as the 7 struggled from down from the pyre she reached out to help and was rebuffed

"Please let me help" she said quietly.

"Why did you kill them?" a young woman asked

"what else could i do? if i had let them go they would have done this again to another town"

"Why why did they do it?" she moaned falling into harry's arm's sobbing.

"They think because they can use magic they think their above people without magic they want to kill all people without magic, and most of the time the light wizards can't react fast enough to save people, the leaders of the Light would not agree with my methords either but our government is corrupt the dark ones here would walk free, even though they've been caught red handed, just a donation to the minister and they would be free" Harry explained.

Expanding her senses Harry discovered that these 7 people were the only ones alive in the town she looked them over and spotted several very serious wounds on them "Will you let me heal you?" She asked quietly recieving a few shakey nods Harry chanted

**_"Oh blessed, humble infinite God,_**

**_blessed life and breath of Mother Earth._**

**_I pray thee, come before me._**

**_Show your great compassion and deliver us._**

**_Recovery!"_**

The survivors sighed as Harry's magic swept through them and healed their wounds. Harry then dropped to her knees exausted.

"Who are you?" a brown haired man asked "what are you?"

"Washuu Fawkes, i'm a sorceress" Harry said blandly then added "I'm also very tired."

_ryo-oh-ki i need you_ washuu called mentally and got an affirmative.

A few minutes later Ryo-oh-ki appeared at her side at the same time aurors started aperating in.

"what the?" One of the survivors shouted as Harry teleported hemself away unfortunatly she didn't go far, only a couple of miles but it was enough Ryo-oh-ki jumped into the air to get enough height to transform into her ship form and once she had gotten Harry on board and settled into a couch Ryo-oh-ki set out for their home in Japan.

More weeks past and Dumbledore was getting more frustrated at not being about to find Harry and not finding information about the new female Deatheater hunter, voldemort was punising his deatheaters for the same reason, Severus just thought it was amusing and Harry was having a very relaxing time training and sometimes going hunting for deatheaters.

Severus was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmaud place when Mundugus and Moody came in talking about the last deatheater attack Tonks had been very injured and it did not look like she would survive the night hearing that Severus frowned, he knew that Harry liked the auror so once he got to his rooms he opened up the comunicator.

"Moshimoshi," was the answer.

"You've been in japan too long if your answer your comunicator in japanese when you know someone english is calling."

"Very funny Severus how may i help you this fine day."

"auror Tonks was hurt in an attack last night madam Pomfrey doesn't think she'll survive the night."

"I'm coming, make sure the room Tonks is in is empty of anyone except us" Harry explained "or you can introduce me as Washuu Saotome-Fawkes a mediwitch who uses both magical and muggle means to better use than just magical."

"come to the door" Severus instructed "I'll portkey into just inside the front door"

True to his word Harry appreared a few minutes later in his female form and with colored contacts to change his eye colour, red dye in her hair and fake skin covering up her scar.

"Washuu good you made it."

"Did you really think i wouldn't Severus?" Harry said with a slight smirk, "Now show me to my patient."

"Ahh Severus who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is Washuu Saotome-Fawkes she's a medi witch that practices in japan i thought she may be able to help Tonks." Severus explained.

"Are you saying im not good enough Severus Snape?"

"Of course not madam i am just saying that a second opinion may be a good idea, especially as lady Washuu doesn't just deal in magical medicines but muggle as well," Severus then turned to Harry, "This way Washuu." the two headed up to Tonks room followed by Dumbledore and Pomphrey, "How's japan been?"

"Nice and relaxing, I've just been sitting by the lake for the last few weeks reading, or studing new medical text that have comeout since i've been mainly in the wizarding world."

"And your young charge?"

"Healthy, happy and learning quickly."

"Your teaching him your craft?"

"Why not? He'll need to know how to heal, just as much as he need to learn how to fight and protect."

"True." Severus nodded as they entered Tonks' room Harry immediatly brought her scanners into existance and started a full scan, logging all the result into her database of course. Holding up a palm pilot she looked through the results "K'so" Washuu swore.

"Well?" Severus asked.

"If i was any later i wouldn't be able to help her your lucky Severus, i need to get her to my lab though, it's gonna take some serious work, you'll have to come with I'll need an assistant and you've wanted to see my home for a while."

"That i have, how are we leaving?"

"Portkey, we'll land in the living area so you'll have to help me carry her to the lab." Washuu said with a shrug.

"Lupin grab the other side of Tonks." Severus comanded and as soon as Remus had a hold of her Harry activated the portkey and they all landed on either side of a low table with Tonks resting on the actual table.

"Ahh perfect portkey," she said smugly, "follow me." she ordered and led them to the cupboard under the stairs.

"A cubboard?" Severus asked disbelieving.

"Are you a wizard or not?" Harry asked with a laugh and opened the door "now bring her in."

Once they did she closed the door behind them and opened another door on which opened into a very sophisticated lab.

"Lay her on the table." Washuu comanded and as soon as they did a multitude of equipment apeared. "Severus take a blood sample, Remus help me strip her."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes to her underwear i need to get at her body especially the injurys" while the two stripped the unconcious women 4 scanners phased into existance around her and a blue laser scanned down her body and up again and a upright hologram of Tonks formed showing exactly what the extent on the damage was. Remus was soon banished from the lab and went to explore the outside

2 hours later and Snape and Harry exited the lab leaving Tonks submersed in a healing solution which would heal the rest of the damage faster than leaving it to heal naturally.

debate time tell Remus or leave Remus in the dark

It was september the 1st and Harry was back in his male form after living for 6 weeks as a female. He was thinking about what he was going to say to explain his dissapearance so far he had settled on the partial truth he had been with Washuu in japan, it wasn't that much of a stretch of the truth, and Remus Tonks and Snape had had spells cast on them so they couldn't reveal a thing. Weekends i can disapear and start to wittle down deatheater numbers hmm or just sneak into the dark lord lair and kill him, after all the his Summer wasn't all fun and games there was some hard training in there too and now he felt ready to take on Tom Riddle.

"Harry" a female voice exclaimed from the doorway and he turned to see Hermione.

"Hey mione, Ron" he said greeting the two.

"What happened to you mate everyone was worried and the order was up in arms well all but Snape."

"and that strange mediwitch"

"Strange mediwitch?" Harry asked laughing.

"Yes her name was Washuu it seemed like she had a perpentual twitch it was very odd and that she was laughing at her own private joke all the time!" Hermione told him.

"So where were you this summer and why didn't you contact us?"

"Well remember when i was in the cocoon last year? It has something to do with that."

"Harry explain!" Hermione growled out.

"Well when i was having my occulemency lessons with Snape, we stumbled onto some memories of what happened in the cocoon. However there was a backlash and we both ended up in a tangle of spells that basically mean we can't talk about my memories, but anyway one of the memories mentioned Washuu Saotome-Fawkes and that she could help me, so Snape got in contact with her and we arranged for me to spend the summer in japan, the private joke you mentioned she was laughing at was probably the fact she knew exactly where i was, and when she brought Tonks and Remus to the house she extended the spell that was covering Snape and i to cover them as well. So they couldn't tell anyone what was happening or where i was"

"So Washuu and Snape knew all the time?" Hermione asked.

"Yep" Harry smirked.

"So what were you learning with Washuu?" Ron asked.

"Healing and getting a handle on things that started appearing after i got my memories back."

(add more)

"Harry!!!!!!" Ron screamed as the building infront of him exploded, the building he had just seen his best friend walk into. However he didn't have time to even think on what could have happened as a hord of Deatheaters appeared on the street, the village of Hogsmeade was over run.

Ron was soon caught up in the crowds of panicked magic users.

"Ron wheres Harry?" He heard a voice shout as he was caught by his arm and dragged into the Three Broomsticks where he found most of the students of hogwarts standing infront of the younger 3rd and 4th years all with their wands trained on the doorway.

"i don't know" Ron answered "He was inside the gladrags when it exploded."

It was four hours before the students of Hogwarts could get back to the castle and in that time many lives were lost.

Six hours later all of the students had been acounted for, except one, Harry Potter was still missing.

Harry came awake silently and quickly as his lives as a thief had taught him. Cracking open an eyelid he looked around as much as he could but could only see walls and people chained up, he opened his eyes fully and struggled to sit up to get a better look around.

"Don't bother kid" a male prisoner said as Harry tugged on his bonds "there no way you can get out"

"Who? where?" Harry croaked

"Your the honered guest of you-know-who we're in his dungeons" another prisoner told him.

"How long?" Harry asked

"It's been about 9 hours since you were thrown in here" the first prisoner answered and Harry nodded.

"How many guards?"

"Don't know"

"But seeing as Voldie managed to catch me then he'll be calling a full meeting to crow about his victory" Harry muttered with a frown he ran through all the knowledge he had of getting out of the bonds, which he could feel were metal shackles keeping his hands tight behind his back and his legs were chained together however they were also charmed to me pickproof and unbreakable. Suddenly he had an idea and he concentrated on tapping into one of the powers of the power gems with a smirk he phased through the shackles and rubed him wrists to get the circulartory system working.

"How the hell!!!" one of the prisoners who had been watching him shouted

"shhhhh! quiet" Harry hissed "I don't want them to know i'm free"

"But but"

"Just think of it as wandless magic" Harry said with a shrug "now time to send you on your way, will you take some messages for me?"

"sure" The second prisoner said alot more calmer that the third

"ok to Dumbledore tell him to not send the Order here on Any circumstances, same with the aurors and make sure proffessor Snape knows not to answer the mark and tell him i'm about to unleash my full power" the other prisoners nodded and Harry started to chant tapping into the power gems to augerment his own magical energys.

"**_Spirits of the gods, _**

_**come to their aide. **_

_**Guide them to the future, **_

_**to assist a great warrior. **_

_**The flame of justice burns on, **_

_**and we fight in that name. **_

_**Great gods, send them on their way. **_

**_TELEPORT!_**"

Harry then let his face fall into a vicious smirk he then cast his senses out to find how many people and where they were.

It took Harry 3 more hours to send the prisoners in the fortress to Hogwarts with either portkeys or spells.

"Time to go to work" Harry muttered brining his energy sword into existance to save time he mearly phased through the walls and killed any deatheaters came across.

Meanwhile 3 hours earlier at Hogwarts Dumbledore was stood infront of the great hall talking to the students.

"As you all know on of our students is still missing, but be assured we are doing everything we can to find him." at that moment the first lot of prisoners still in their chains appeared

"My god" Mcgonogal gasped.

"Minerva get Poppy" Dumbedote commanded as Snape summoned a house elf to bring him his emergancy medical kit.

"message" one of the chained people said

"a message, from voldemort?" Dumbledore asked and the prisoners flinched.

"no from the boy who go us out, he said to tell Dumbledore not to send the order or the aurors after him and to tell professor Snape not to answer his mark and that he was going to release his full power" the prisoner blurted out the message before sinking into unconcousness.

"A boy?" Dumbledore asked

"yes he had green eyes and long black hair in a braid and he used wandless magic to get out of his chains and then cast some spell and sent us here"

"Harry" Dumbledore gasped and commanded flitwick to contact the ministry.

"No" Snape cried "Harry has a very good reason from telling you to stay away"

"Severus?"

"When Harry was in the cocoon his powers were revealed he and i have been training them over the last year" Snape explained.

"You and Harry were actually working together?" Professor Sprout exclaimed.

Snape ignored that comment and concetrated on using his healing potions and medical skills soon Madam pomphery bustled in just as another lot of people appeared.

"Headmaster call st. mungo's for additional healers i have a feeling Harry is going to be sending as many prisoners he can find" Snape told Dumbledore and the headmaster nodded and turned to look at the students.

"Students please return to your dormetorys we'll send you updates as the night progresses" Dumbledore ordered "prefect make sure everyone stays in their dorms" And with that Dumbledore also headed out of the hall to go call St. Mungo's through the floo.

Soon the hall was filled with beds and medical supplys although most patients were moved by the Seventh year students unto the hospital wing by spells it took 3 hours for the hall to start calming down and even then the Hearlers were all working their hardest to make sure some patients lived.

Back at the fortress Harry was quietly playing assasin with any Deatheaters he found, soon he stood outside Voldemorts thrown room.

_**"Source of all power, **_

_**crimson fire burning bright. **_

_**Gather in my hand and become an inferno! **_

**_Burst FLARE!_**" Harry cast the spell at the door and watched in satisfaction as anyone near the door was reduced to ashes.

"Hello Tommy boy nice reception, lousy guest room though"

"Harry Potter" Voldemort growled.

"Yup thats me!" Harry nodded grinning.

His grin turned into a smirk as he started waking towards voldemort dodging curses as he spoke "you know i had a nice spell lined up for you my most powerful one actually, but the way i see it you're just a pathetic halfblood with delusions of grandeur, you want to wipe out half of you own heritage just because you father rejected you boohoo" Harry spat out "your not worth me using my most powerful spell, your not worthy of anything" wit that Harry brought his hands togther and formed a Ki sphere and threw it at the Dark Lord not waiting around to see what would happen Harry then Teleported straight through portkey and appirition wards he reappeared hovering above the fortress and summoned a bigger blast this time using the Gems he fiered a continuous beam into the fortress then got out of the way.

Harry watched from a safe distance as the fortress crumbled, 20 minutes later the pile of rubble stood stil and Harry started swearing as he spotted a black vapour rise from wreckage and recognised it as Voldemorts non-human form

"oh no you don't i'm not going to let you hide and get resurrected again.

_**Oh light, **_

_**gather within me and bash the darkness apart. **_

_**Elmekia FLAME!!!"**_

Harry roared and watched as the pillar engulfed voldemorts soul and destroyed it for all the Evil he did Voldemort was still Tom Riddle and still had a human Soul.

Harry laughed in relief and delight he was gone, voldemort was completly destoyed. The young man then sank down to his knees in exaustion he'd been on edge and on guard for over 4 hours not to mention the fact he had been hurt in the explosion at gladrags, with a sigh of relief he activated his portkey to Hogwarts Great Hall, he had created it a few days earlier and he was very glad he had as there was no way he could cast another spell at that moment.

The sudden appearance of Harry portkeying back to Hogwarts cause a stir, not only were they not expecting a pertkey but Harry was completly covered in blood and dust. 3 of the healers hurried to him and cast mulitiple cleaning charms to try and see any damage

"mm'ok juss'tiired" Harry mummbled trying to curl up to sleep in the middle of the floor where had been portkeyed too.

"Harry we'll let you sleep in a minute what happed to voldemort?" Dumbedore asked

"Aaaaaa goooonggg Alllll Gongongonggggggg" Harry singsonged completly out of it Snape looked amused as Dumbledore tried to get a straight answer out of the exausted sorcerer and failed miserably.

After watching Dumbledore get nowhere with Harry ever after 10 minutes Snape stepped forward.

"Harry? What happened to the fortress?" Snape asked.

"It went booooooooooom!!!" Harry cried happily making sound effects.

At this Dumbledore put his head in his hands and gave up "We'll hopefully get some straight answered when he awakens" He then turned to Mcgongogal "Minerva could you inform Griffindor house that Harry is back with us and mostly unharmed, but keep them from comming down he still needs alot of rest, and they may see him when he wakes up"

The next morning at breakfast the Great hall was now looking like the Great hll again and Harry had been moved up to the hospital wing and the students were in great cheer as Harry was back with them albiet in the hospital.

"Dumbledore" Fudge cried as he came into the hall followed by 5 aurors "It's terrible one of the oldest fortress in England and it's just a pile of rubble, it's been destoryed"

"Cornelious what do you mean whats been destroyed?"

"Slytherins Castle the castle of Vipira"

"Slytherins castle dissappeared centurys ago minister" Snape said sharply

"Yes that what we thought but a Caste appeared out of nowhere in the exact position Vipira was suppoed to be, and i've had auror going over the site and there were bodies, fresh ones, the forensic wizards say they haven't been dead more then 12 hours, Dumbledore there were at last count 200 bodies and there are still more being dug out. And the worst of it is they ALL bear the dark mark" Fudge babbled nervously twisting his bowler hat in his hands.

"It went boom" Mcgonogal said softly

"What minerva?" Dumbledore asked confused

"Thats what Harry said when Severus asked him about the Fortress remember he said that it went boom."

"He also kept saying Voldemort was a gong" Snape said stiffly "We cannot rely on what Harry babled last night he was clearly notin any mental state to speak coherently.

"was i that bad?" asked Harry from the door way of the Great Hall.

"Yes" Snape answered making Harry laugh "You even made Dumbldore give up on getting a straight answer.

"well Harry what happened last night?" Fudge asked

"Voldemorts gone for good i destroyed his soul, the Fortress was destoryed when i used a bit too much power in trying to Destroy voldies body"

"And the Deatheater?" Dumbledore asked

"He had called a full meeting wanted to boast about capturing me, anyone who was in that place when the anti-portkey and apirition wards went up most likely died when the fortress crumbled." Harry explained emotionlessly

"He's really gone?" Hermione asked as she and Ron came up to Harry

"yeah nothing left of him except possibly some ashes" Harry told them and they immerdiaty hugged him.

"Mate i was worried sick about you, when i saw gladrags explode i thought you were"

"It's alright Ron i'm here, i'm here" He said gripping Ron and Hermione tighter.

fin for now :P

spells

"Source of all power,

Wind which blows to the East!

FLARE ARROW!"

Shamanistic:fire

creates arrows of fire around caster - skilled casters can makes as many as 10 at a time

"Oh blessed, humble infinite God,

blessed life and breath of Mother Earth.

I pray thee, come before me.

Show your great compassion and deliver us.

Recovery!"

Healing spell

"Spirits of the gods,

come to their aide.

Guide them to the future,

to assist a great warrior.

The flame of justice burns on,

and we fight in that name.

Great gods, send them on their way.

TELEPORT!"

teleporting spells :P

Source of all power,

crimson fire burning bright.

Gather in my hand and become an inferno!

Burst FLARE!"

shamanistic: fire - burst flare is one of THE strongest Fire spells and can reduce anything into ashes it burns with a blue flame

Oh light,

gather within me and bash the darkness apart.

Elmekia FLAME!!!"

Shamanistic: astral - the spell doesn't harm the physical body but can destory a persons spirit.

the Fortress Vipira - Slytherin's ancestral home it was hidden a few hundred years ago because some people wanted to destroy it - Vipira is latin for viper, a snake or serpant the actualy world is vipera but i twisted it a bit it get Vipira which i like better.


	2. patchworks and gods

multi chapter2 

disclaimer: don't own it never will elabourated on the patchwork but that about it for the revamp like chapter one sonner or later.... ok probably later it may be changed again but for now i think i lake it how it is, it's still short but it's just an information chapter for Harry and us to meet the High Gods

* * *

Harry sighed it was time for him to leave and go to his next great adventure. Before you start thinking it, no he wasn't dying. Not that the rest of the wizarding world knew that. The only people who would know he wasn't dead were Remus, Severus, and Tonks. Throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder he took on last glance at his home, it was unlikely he would ever see it again his will would soon be read and the house would have a new owner, Remus. "Ryo-Oh-Oki," He called and the cabbit appeared "lets go." taking several steps forward Harry Potter and Ryo-ohki left that dimension. 

It was beautiful, all around him he could see a patchwork of symbols and colours, they were grouped in patterns and Harry silently wondered what that meant.  
"Hello young champion" A duo of voice rang out behind him and Harry spun to look at them.  
"Hello" he greeted looking at the two beings, they looked like total oposites, the male was tall with black hair, skin, eyes and clothes, the female was smaller, blond, had bright silver eyes, creamy skin and white clothes.  
"We are the ones who watch dimentions" the female told him

"You're my bosses?" Harry asked

"You could call us that yes. We have many name though." The male told him

"Darkness and light" the female continued "Order and Chaos" the male finished.  
"Why me? Why was i chosen and not someone else"  
"Your soul is pure, it always has been even in the darkest times of your lives." Order told him "But your soul also has a shadow even in the lightest times" Chaos continued "There are not many who have both"  
"You will undrstand in time young one. Just remember we have our reasons." Order said smiling slghtly at him "now onto why you were brought here. We cannot always open a gate, nor can we always be here totell youwhere your going next so we have to do it another way."  
"In a dimention that has other god and godesses watching over them there is a system called the Yggdrasil system, it's basically a very large computer that the god and goddess can access mentally"  
"We're going use that same principal except you'll be able to access everything you'll need to know about your new mission, information of the actual dimention and people there"  
"That sounds cool, so how do i access this system"  
"Through your mind, unfortunatly it's probably going to hurt you, because your mind basically has to be upgraded to be able to have enough mental power to do this."

"You'll also have facial tatoo's, a yin-yang on your forehead and upside down equalatiral triangles under your eyes." Order explained "hey can be hidden by glamour or fake skin but when you acess the system they'll glow"  
"So i'll have glowing tatoos in exchange for instant information from you"  
"Yes that about the size of it" Chaos nodded "Lets do it then" Harry said and as soon as he said in he fell on to his knees in pain it was like hot pokers resting on his brain. Luckily it didn't last long and soon it was over but it was too much for his brain to handle and the young champion slipped into blissful unconciousness.

2 hours later he was awakened the two gods explained how to access he system and how to comeback into this sub-world to talk to them. They also explained that if he ever had to work into a world with god and goddesses he was above them all, he would be able to countermand any desicions and they would have to listen to him.  
"So What now"  
"now you learn to access it and how to open portals yourself" Chaos answered "but not until you've had a good night rest" Order added with wave of her hand Harry was moved into a bed and tucked in.  
"we'll see you when you awake."

12 hours later and the young guardian finally awoke. And went to stand at the edge of the multicoloured patchwork sea "beautiful isn't it?" Order asked as she came to stand by him "yes, what is it"  
"this world is linked to every dimension that exists, as you travel to new dimensions it will be easier to travel from here, each design you see is a differant dimension, each partition in that pattern is diferant timeline"  
"timeline?" Harry asked "yes order nodded "here take your world for example" Harry was the pulled across the designs until they came across the hogwarts coat of arms the two knelt down and Order guided Harrys hand to touch on of them, and as his hand made contact he got a quick flash of information.  
"In the dimention you just came from you became the guardian and left, in the one your touching now you came into an incredible inheritence, trained hard and finally defeat voldemort several years after you left Hogwarts, in this one" Order once again grabbed his hand and placed it on another square "Neville was the boy-who-lived in others your parents lived but were hidden from you, or you were betrayed by the wizarding world and thrown into Azkaban. There are even thoughs where you turned"  
"WHAT i would never" Harry shouted denying what order had told him.  
"Calm down, in th dimensions there has to be some balance, evil and good, for each good deed there is always eveil to balance it, the scales must not tip to far in one direction, that is what you will be sent to deal with, if there is too much good in one dimension that you have to meddle in timeline to get it to balance" Chaos explained having come up behind harry while order was showing him the Patchwork.

5 Days later and Harry and Ryo-oh-oki were on there way, it was time to truely embrace his destiny..

The Yggdrasill system comes from oh My Goddess/Ah Megami-sama saddly i don't own that either.


End file.
